Hurl and Go Seek
TBA. Plot Night is starting to fall and everyone is settling in at the treehouse, or in Jasmine and Shawn’s case (guess he feels comfortable enough to sleep near “the others”) on the branches of the treehouse. As the others nod off Topher wakes up Samey and decides to inform her on what REALLY went down when she was “voted off”. His confessional has him stating that he feels Amy is close to cutting ties with him, but is gonna beat her to the punch and REALLY spark the fire! He “informs” Samey that her sister TOLD Rodney to sabotage the votes after the Doom Balloons challenge, and tells her she must’ve been really gullible to believe the guy who was devoted to Amy and would’ve said ANYTHING to make her look good! Feeling “sympathy” for her Topher proposes a brief partnership in order to send Amy home and Samey’s confession shows that she isn’t sure what to believe but if getting rid of Amy will show the truth she’ll have to believe in Topher’s words. Just as the contestants are finally catching some Zs a megaphone “accidentally” goes off hehe! The noise nearly sent Shawn falling off the tree but luckily Jasmine catches him (and earns a “thank you” from the blushing Shawn) before I got ANOTHER potential lawsuit filed against me as Sugar, Amy, and Topher complain about me interrupting their “beauty sleep”…I summon them to a remote location of the opposite end of the island for a little midnight challenge. They arrive at a banquet table that me and Chef have set up for a very “special” feast haha…For part one of the challenge the final seven will have to drink a pitcher of “recently” expired Juggy Chugs and the first person to finish their drink will gain immunity and a big advantage in part two of the challenge. Chef Hatchet gives everyone their pitcher and everyone but Sugar seems nervous about drinking the gross, meaty beverage. Sugar is ecstatic since she also did a commercial for the Juggy Chugs product while Sky comments on how meat shouldn’t be in ANY kind of drink while Shawn believes that the drink will kill him before a zombie does. The contestants start chugging their drinks but only Shawn, Samey, Sugar, and Jasmine seem to be making progress as Amy, Sky, and Topher show immediate disgust with the drink and slow their drinking pace. Samey pauses while Jasmine and Shawn start struggling to keep their drinks down, but Sugar just keeps chugging and chugging! Sugar’s entry in the confession booth tells us that she needs to keep herself safe now that her only ally that she could trust is out of the game and is determined to make it to the end! Everyone is struggling to hold it together, but the one who manages to get to the bottom of their pitcher is…SUGAR! The others are groaning as part one ends and Amy tries to smooth things over with Samey by poking fun at the latter’s “stronger stomach”. Thinking its an insult Samey lashes back that she only has a “strong stomach” due to literally eating Amy’s dust when they were kids and yells that if Amy didn’t tell Rodney to mess with the votes she could’ve had a chance to get used to the challenges! This throws everyone off guard as it was believed that Rodney tampered the votes on his own accord, but before Amy gets a chance to clear her name the second part of the challenge is revealed. Sugar will be tracking down the remaining players as they attempt to reach a finish line at the bonfire ceremony grounds in a game of hide and seek. The players will have until sunrise to reach the grounds, but if Sugar tags them (which gives them the power to tag active players) OR if they fail to reach the grounds by sunrise they will be up for elimination! Everyone is given a five minute head start and quickly spread into the forest while Sugar uses the waiting period as an opportunity to finish a couple more pitchers of Juggy Chugs. Sky and Jasmine manage to get a pretty far lead as the Olympian expresses her belief that Amy was the cause of Rodney’s strange behavior and that she should go the first chance they have. Although Jasmine agrees Amy played a part in it, she believes there is still something about the whole situation that seems off especially given that it was Amy who essentially saved Jasmine from elimination. Meanwhile, Shawn, Topher, and Samey are not too far behind as Toph asks his “bro” if he wants to stick together for the challenge. Shawn doesn’t really give a direct answer and simply says he is gonna “scout up ahead for shortcuts” but in actuality is going to track down Jasmine to talk about things. Topher immediately sees through this and states in the confessional that even with the girls outnumbering the guys Shawn would still partner up with Jasmine even if she is a huge threat to his so called “plan” for the million. He says it’s a shame Shawn didn’t officially partner up with him, but will gladly target him for his own personal benefit. Attempting to get on Samey’s good side Topher said he’ll gladly join her in voting off Amy the next chance they have and that he is “impressed” Samey ratted out her own sister! Speaking of the better twin, Amy is trailing behind everyone due to guilt caused by Samey’s outburst and despite knowing the info to be false she still feels like no one is going to trust her. She also knows that Topher would’ve been the only one to fill Samey’s head with the lies and vows to get him out for messing with her little sister! The hider’s headstart is up and Sugar makes a beeline into the forest just as Sky, Shawn, and Jasmine reach a splitting pathway. The survivalist duo head right while Sky goes left and for some strange reason she starts to get strong pains in her stomach. Topher and Samey seem to feel similar symptoms and began to slow their pace, which gives Amy enough time to catch up with them. She continually tells Samey not to believe what Topher said, but the younger twin refuses to listen and runs away from the two. My nephew tells Amy her attempt was cute, but with Samey’s remark still in everyone’s minds her time on the show is done before running ahead! The cheer captain tries to run after them, but sudden stomach pains makes Amy run to a nearby bush to hurl! She hides in the bush when she hears footsteps which turn out to be Sugar’s, who runs by without noticing Amy. Further up ahead Samey is in a fetal position as she cries out about her stomachache and begins to vomit as Topher struggles to keep his composure. Samey crawls away to continue her puking behind a tree as Topher notices Sugar heading straight to him and Samey! He catches her off guard by saying they can work something out, but Sugar ain’t having it as she continues to get closer to Topher! Topher reminds her that she doesn’t have any allies left and even if she got lucky this challenge that won’t be true for long. As Sugar listens in Topher bargains that he’ll let her tag him and Samey and since he knows Sugar isn’t fond of Amy he’ll get himself and Samey to vote her off as part of the deal; he also mentions that Sugar probably passed Amy before asking to solidify the alliance. Sugar, although VERY reluctant to do so, agrees to work with Topher since she has no other options but mouths off that if Topher tries anything sneaky on her she’ll feed him to her pigs for dinner! She tags Topher and a barely conscious Samey as she moves up ahead. Sky seems to be feeling a bit wobbly and immediately pukes on the ground! She staggers over to a tree and accidentally knocks off some of the “bark” and sees…a control panel?? Before she can even process what is happening Sky vomits directly ON the panel! As the tree starts sparking Sky sluggishly moves ahead, believing the food poisoning is giving her hallucinations. But, she only gets a few feet away before Sugar tackles her from behind! Sugar tells her it’s “payback for gettin’ rid of Scarlett” and leaves Sky dazed and confused haha! Amy is slowly making her way through the woods with VERY low energy and doesn’t have time to react when Samey weakly tags her from behind a tree! Jasmine and Shawn are making good progress through the woods (despite the occasional stomach pains they are having) as Jasmine fills Shawn in about what’s going on “behind the scenes”. The two agree that Rodney was behind the vote tampering which Jasmine adds that it involved Amy to an extent. She also pieces together that Rodney didn’t intend for suspicion to fall on Dave and didn’t even know he and Ella were involved so she believes that Rodney had no intention of exposing them, but SOMEONE did. Shawn wonders if Amy could be behind both acts, but Jasmine replies that Rodney did mess with the votes on HIS terms and not Amy’s; she then explains how Amy has never once talked to Shawn so how could she have told Rodney what to say in the X-Dash challenge? The two are getting closer to the ceremony site, but Shawn hears a strange moaning and spots everyone minus Sugar looking sickly pale as they slowly creep through the forest! Shouting that the cast is now “zombified” Shawn grabs a confused Jasmine and the two head up a tree to get some distance. Sugar tells the sickly cast to follow the duo up the tree and Shawn tells Jasmine that Sugar must be controlling “the walkers”. Jasmine expresses her shock at Shawn’s words as she NOW realizes that he was never kidding about the zombie stuff! He takes her hand and reassures her that its not the first time it has happened then gives her a quick peck on the cheek as he tells her to save herself while he “does the stupidest thing he’s ever done” and dives straight down the tree, bringing down the tagged contestants and Sugar! Jasmine quickly makes her way down the tree (after barfing all over the others haha) and reaches the bonfire, winning invincibility alongside Sugar! Despite Amy getting the most votes, Sky was disqualified due to breaking the island's main hard-drive and causing it to go haywire. Trivia Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Total Drama: Pahkitew Island Episodes